Citron (PvZ: GW2)
:Not to be confused with the Citron from Plants vs. Zombies 2. Citron is a playable plant class in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. It is a time-traveling, bounty-hunting orange from the future who traveled to the present to turn the tide of battle. Website Description "The Citron is a time-travelling bounty hunter from the future…. and also an orange. His one of a kind transformation ability allows him to get into the action faster than any other Plant, then instantly transform to attack mode for maximum effectiveness!" In Game Description "Citron is a time-travelling bounty hunter from the future, who also happens to be an orange. He's here to chew bubblegum and kick Z-Mech butt, and he's all out of bubblegum." Variants *Iron Citron *Electro Citron *Frozen Citron Abilities Strategy Tips and tricks *The EMPeach can both stun and damage all zombies affected by the attack. Its best use is against a group of zombies. *The Peel Shield only blocks attacks from the front, so avoid being flanked. *Citron Ball is best used to advance up to tactical positions or for a quick escape. *You can use your primary weapon while using the Peel Shield to improve your chances of success in a fight. *If you use Citron Ball while you are using Peel Shield, you will lose the shield! *Use the enhanced speed from Hyper Ball to distract zombie players while your teammates deal some damage. *Do not overestimate your shield. It can be broken if it takes too much damage. *Spin Dash will instantly kill any Imp; if they are giving you trouble, charge right into them. Gallery Сitron.png|Render of Citron CitronIcon.PNG|Icon of Citron Gw2render2.jpg|Citron vs. Imp in promotional artwork Plantsbus.png|Citron on a bus with a Weed, Rose, and Kernel Corn Adcitron.jpg|An advertisement featuring Citron CitronAbilityUnknownTrailer.png|Citron protecting itself from a Soldiers ZPG using it's Peel Shield Sdcccomic.png|PopCap's SDCC comic with Citron on the right Citron.png|Another photo of the Citron Citron10.1.png|Citron winking under it's shades in the trailer HD Kernel, Rose, and Citron.png|HD Citron with Rose and Kernel Corn CitronRoseCorn.png|Citron standing with Rose and Kernel Corn Backyard Battleground.jpg|Citron in the Backyard Battleground Citronabilities.png|Citron's abilities in-game (old) Pvzgw2toocuteemojis.png|Citron with Rose, Kernel Corn, Scientist, and All-Star wearing emoji customizations citron (1).png|Citron attacking an AC Perry with a group of Weeds Trivia *Citron seems to be the only returning class from Plants vs. Zombies 2, although it is heavily redesigned. *It might be based off of the Droideka from the Star Wars saga. Both can turn into a ball and roll around, deploy shields, and fire laser-like blasts from their appendages. **Citron's Citron Ball skill could be a reference to Samus Aran's Morph Ball from the Metroid series. **His description also says: The Citron is a time-travelling bounty hunter which may also referring to Samus Aran because she is a galactic bounty hunter. *It being mentioned that it is from the future references Far Future. **The original Citron was from Far Future as well. **EMPeach, its ability, is based off the plant of (almost) the same name from Far Future. *Citron and Rose, along with their variants, are the only plants to wield an actual weapon. Citron is equipped with an orange laser blaster. *When firing the Orange Beam, the sound from the Sunflower's Sunbeam can be heard. *The sentence, "He's here to chew bubblegum and kick Z-Mech butt, and he's all out of bubblegum" may be a reference to a scene from a 90's movie They Live. *When the player customizes Citron, they can transform Citron into Ball Mode. **The player can also customize the looks of Citron whilst in its Ball Mode. *In the January 2016 patch, Citron now has its weapon to overheat faster. Plus its Peel Shield now absorbs 75 damage rather than 100. *According to Gary Clay, Citron and Future Cactus are best friends and bounty hunting rivals in the future. *In his Assault Mode, Citron is the slowest base character in the game. Category:Playable characters